Homeless to Harvord: A Kaogme Higurashi Story
by inuyashafreak867
Summary: SUMMARY:Kagome Higurashi is a VERY poor girl. Her family has just enough of money to eat and buy a little bit of clothes. Her dad, Daemon Higurashi was placed in a shelter like thing for the homeless, and later on in the story, was told to find and moveIM
1. my name is kagome and this is my story

HOME TO HOMELESS TO SUPERSTAR TO HARVORD: A KAGOME HIGURASHI STORY 

**BY: JENNY JOYNOR**

**SUMMARY:**

Kagome Higurashi is a VERY poor girl. Her family has just enough of money to eat and buy a little bit of clothes. Her dad, Daemon Higurashi was placed in a shelter like thing for the homeless, and later on in the story, was told to find and move in his own apartment cause he has **AIDS**. But Kagome doesn't know he has AIDS. Her dad also cares VERY much for her. Kagome's mother Amelia Higurashi also has **AIDS** and Kagome knows too. Amelia cares very much for her daughter Kagome. Amelia is also an achohalic and practically comes home to their home that they share, with the I – do - not – care - for - you grampa, and Kagome's I – care - for –you sister Kikyo, DRUNK everynight. The only reason why they keep the apartment is because Kikyo has a job… Well so does Kagome, but she doesn't get paid much. Kikyo later finds out that she is going blind. Amelia is already going blind and Kagome know too. One day, while Kagome was out looking for her drunken mother, she stumbles along a half –demon named Inuyasha! What will happen to the two of them? What super star does Kagome and Inuyasha become? Please read this heart touching story, find out, and review please. This story is based on a true movie that was based on a true person's life. A girl named Liz Murray lived this life except the part about falling in love.

**CHAPTER 1: MY NAME IS KAGOME HIGURASHI AND THIS IS MY STORY.**

Voice over thing: 'Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 15 years old and I live with my mom, sister, and grampa in downtown NewYork. I want to tell my story because I feel like it will touch the heart and encourage some people. I don't know how it will encourage the people, but I hope it will encourage you in some way. This is my story.'

A midnight black with neon streaks haird women named Kagome was walking down the street to her job, when she stopped by a average sized dog with brownish reddish hair. Kagome unconsoiously bent down and patted the dog on the head. ' I'm going to be late' thought Kagome as she stood up and said " I'm sorry but I don't have anything to eat to give to you. Now be a good little dog and run along." Kagome walked away, without looking for that signals for the dog to follow, leaving a very sad looking dog behind. The dog got up and followed her. ' I don't want another dog to end up like all the others ones.' Kagome thought.

FLASHBACK (10 years ago)

A 5-year-old Kagome was waling down the street looking for her drunken mother when a dog stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Being the child she was, Kagome bent down and picked up the baby (and I mean baby too) chiwawa/ pug looking dog and said, " come on, I'll take you home with me. Then we will live a peaceful life. I'm sure my mom won't mind." Kagome was getting both weird and sad looks form the people she walked passed. Kagome was used to it. She'd get the looks cause of what she wears. Kagome was wearing a plain black t –shirt with black converses, and plain black straight leg paints. A girl who dressed like that…. Who wouldn't get those looks? Kagome finally came to the bar that she was looking for. Big O's bar was the place to ALWAYS go to when her mother went missing. She went inside with the dog in hand and went to her mom who was about to order another daiquiri. " Come on mom. It's time to go home." Kagome sweet angelic baby voice said.

"Okay dear." Amelia said in a sour drunken voice. The bar tender came up to her and asked about the payment. " Put it on my tab" Amelia would always answer. They walked out of the store. Kagome look up at her mom and sensed something was wrong.

" Mom… are you okay?" Kagome asked with worry in her voice. All of a sudden, someone ran past Kagome while pushing her into her mom, which made her fall into the road, which cause the dog to roll/ fall out of her hands. Kagome sat up and found her dog, Bowser, she had named the dog, far away from them. He looked like he was trying to get up but as having trouble doing it. Kagome tried to get up but couldn't. She looked to her left and found her mom laying in the road unousious…. And a bright red car heading toward them! Kagome put her hands on her head, closed her eyes shut tight, and waited for the impact, and thought ' I'm going to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She waited for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and was directly met with a pair of golden/amber orbs, silver hair, and two triangular ears on top the person's head. " Thank you!" she said.

" Feh." Said the stanger. Who was still lying on top of Kagome. Kagome looked to her right and saw her mom still not awake.

' Thank god' Kagome thought. Just then she and the stranger heard a dog shriek. Kagome immediately shot up, which caused the stranger's face to come in contact with her breast for a split second, but paid no mind to it for what she saw broke her heart. There, on the cold road, was a brown chiwawa /pug looking dog (Bowser) covered in blood. A car had run over it! It was still laying on the ground when more cars kept running over it! Crying, Kagome asked the nice boy what his name was.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Tashio. Yours?" Said Inuyasha.

" Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Said Kagome as she starred into his beautiful golden /amber eyes. " Excuse me, but could you help me take my mom back to my house? I can't quite carry her." Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes.

" Sure." Answered Inuyasha. He picked up Amelia, as he asked where she lived and brought her home.

At Kagome's apartment

" Thank you for doing that." Said Kagome in a sweet loving voice. Now that she got the chance, Kagome look at what he was wearing. He was wearing the EXACT something as she was! "Wan be friends?" asked curious Kagome as she stuck out her hand.

" Sure." Said Inuyasha taking her hand and shaking her hand. ' I promise Kagome. You and I will be bestfirneds forever! Thought Inuyasha as golden orbs starred into beautiful midnight black eyes. When Kagome got a-hold of Inuyasha's hand, she hesitated, but then she pulled Inuyasha into her and gave each ear a gentle rub while saying how cute they are! Inuyasha kept on complaining about stupid wenches. Before the day was over, Kagome and Inuyasha got to no each other A LOT better. They shared laughs, memories, thank you's, your welcomes, and… Kagome even got a kiss on the cheek before Inuyasha left.

Flashback over

End chapter 1.

**CHAPTER 2: IT'S BEEN AWILE.**

After that day… Kagome hasn't seen Inuyasha ever since. Kagome soon found herself at the restaurant that she worked at. Calli's restaurant. That was the name of the horrible place. The only reason why she worked there is because she got paid but not much and that was the only place to go to without having to face the people she lived with at home. Kagome walked into the dinner (die – ner) and walked behind the counter, found an apron, and put it on. The manager, Calli, walked up to Kagome.

" Hey Kagome." Said Calli in not so cherry voice. Calli was kinda like a prostitute. Calli was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that had " Fuck you" on the front, and " fuck me" on the back. She was also wearing a VERY SHORT pink skirt with black stripes. The manager looked at what Kagome was wearing. Kagome was wearing a black T –shirt that said 'Got a problem with my attitude? Call 1-800-Kiss-My-Ass' in silver, pink pants, her favorite black converses, and a wrist band that was white with and arrow pointing to the left and said ' stupid' in black. Inuyasha had given that to her as a sign of their friendship. It is the only thing that she has to remember of him. Kagome had long ago found out that she was in love with him. Kagome looked up at her manager.

" Yes mam?" Kagome asked with worry of what was to come.

" Kagome… you are the best employee that I have ever had… but… We are going to have to let you go. We found somebody even better suited for the job… so… get out before I call the cops.

Kagome just stood there… not able to believe what had just happened ' why would she call the cops on me?' was what brought Kagome out of her thoughts. (Confusing I no). " Why would you call the cops on me?" asked Kagome who was still not able to believe she just lost a job.

" The law says that the place you just lost your job from, you are not able to go back in there 'till the next day. Don't ask… I never understood it either." (This is not a real law in the real world.)

"Damn it."

" Tell me about it."

" Well, I guess I should get going before you do." Said a VERY sad Kagome as she walked out the door.. ' Great, now I have to go home and face my grampa.' Thought Kagome as she walked down the street not paying attention where she was going. Or who she bumped into. Kagome bumped into someone and they both fell over with Kagome rolling over the side. When Kagome got up, she saw a very large house. Or if you will, an apartment. When she heard a gasp, she turned her head to the right and also gasped at what she saw. ' Inuyasha' she thought. Kagome got up and helped Inuyasha up and immediately pulled him into a big hug! "Inuyasha! It is you! I thought I would never see you again!" Cried Kagome with tears running down her face.

" Kagome! I can't believe it! It's you! I thought I would never see you again! OH MY GOD! How long has it been? What… 10 years… no make that 10 very long years." Said a very happy Inuyasha! ' God she's still beautiful!' Kagome and Inuaysha were still hugging. Kagome finally came out of the trance and asked where he lived cause she had to go home to her gramps. Inuyasha new she didn't like her gramps and would do anything to get away from him.

" I live right here." Inuyasha said pointing to the apartment right in front of Kagome. " And the best part about it… is… I live all by my self!" Said a happy Inuyasha!

End chapter 2!

CHAPTER 3: MEETING MIROKU.

LAST TIME:

" So…. Inuyasha, where do you live?" asked Kagome.

" Well… I live right here. The best part is, I live alone." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the HUGE apartment. She was… shocked! This was NOTHING compared to her apartment! The huge apartment is red brick on the outer-side, and about at the top, it says ' MIMMIKO'.

' Since when does an apartment have a fancy name like that? Wait a minute… who does this he think he is? Rich?' she thought as she turned her intinton back to Inuyasha, who looked to be lost in his thoughts.

' God! Kagome sure has gotten SEXIER then the last time I saw her!' Inuyasha thought. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. " Huh? Oh yeah. What did you say?" He said as he caught Kagome's hand and held it.

" I said when does an apartment have a fancy name?" she asked. Inuyasha started to laugh a little. "uh. Inuyasha? what's wrong?" Kagome askkedas a very slight heat rose to her cheek.

Finally Inuyasha's laughter setaled down a bit and he was finally able to talk. " well for one thing... this is niot an apatment. this is a hotel. or 'MIMMIKO HOTEL' if you will." Inuyasha tuirned his gaze toward Kagome only to find her looking dumbfounded. Inuyasha smirked inwardly.

" Oh…" Kagome sadi. " Hey, can I get a tour?" asked a hopeful Kagome. She wanted tp see the inside bad.

" Sure." Answerd Inuyasha as he led Kagome in the hotel by the hand. When they got in, he smirked.

What kagome saw stunned her. The iside walls werepainted mixed together sponged blue and pink. It had four big bottom windows, and to the right, there was a christmas tree(sp?) all decorated with beautiful ortaments and a beautiful silver angel with silver wings tipped with light blue at the top. It had raven black hair that coverd her angelic face and shoulders whil she was in a pryaer posstion. Hands clamped together and all. The walls were all decorated with lucious green reefs, lights that shined different color every 5 minutes, and on the windos there was window stickers of snowman, reefs, and santa clause on roofs about to jump down the chimney. Looking straight forward when you walk in the hotel, in the middle, there is a oak desk with on all 3 sides. To the left there was a spiral stair case leading upstairs, with a golden railthe exact sane thing was on the right side of the room, a lady was sitting down at the desk playing a computer game. She had blonde hair, nblue eyes, and pale skin. She had on a black suit. As in black stockings, clicking shoes, knees length black skirt, and a white blouse with a blck jaket over it. Kagome thougth the room was amazing! She keept on circiling the room. " OH MY GOD!!!" Kagome finally said ion a stunned way after coming out of stunness. " It's beautiful!"

" it sure is!" inuyasha siad. ' just like you Kagome' he thought. ' wait 'till she see's the roms' all of a sudden a picture of Kagome laying in his bed, no clothes on, moaning while he was ontoop, also no clothes on, suddenly came to his mind. He could feel himself get horney and get hard. ' um……….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! where in the world did THAT come from!?!!?!?!?!?!?!? Um let's see here…. Oh yeah… just picture miroku in a thong. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! That got rid of it in just 5 secounds!' thought Inuyasha as he grabbed Kagome by the arm, linking their arms together. A light crismon red creeped it's way up to Kagome's cheek. ' she's pretty when she blushes.' He thought. " Come on. I want to show you the rooms." He said and went up stairs. He caught a glincep at Kagome, who was smileing. ' A pure pice of art work' he thought. I what seemed like enternity, really a minute, they reached Inuyasha's room door. " Number 158. This is where I'm staying." He explained. The door was palin white with the number's 158 in black.

" oh.." Kagome said as she walked in the room with Inuyasha following while closing the door behind him. When he turned he smiled. Kagome was just standing therm mouth slightly open, eyes wide open with shock, and just standing there looking dumb. " Wow. It' pretty." Said a stunned Kagome. The room was biig!!!!!!! The walls were painted a light blue edged with alight silver. Also sponged painted. She walked around the fabulous room and found a big bathroom that was painted a light silver edged with a light blue. The carpit floor was a deep maroo. Kaogme bent down and thouched the carpit. " WOW! This will the best velvit carpit to shanme!" exclaimed Kagome. She slowly stood back up. She looked around and found a jakooze like tub, a shower, and a toliet, and a BIG mirror. It looked like those mirror's a movie star would put theire make-up on infront of! After she mutterd a small damn and wow, she walked out and asked about where the kitchen was.

"I'll show you." Inuyasha said. When he waled ino the kitchen he went to the the friged. Leaving Kagome defenseless to the young man that was sitting at the kitchen island.


	2. it's been awaile

HOME TO HOMELESS TO SUPERSTAR TO HARVORD: A KAGOME HIGURASHI STORY 

**BY: JENNY JOYNOR**

**SUMMARY:**

Kagome Higurashi is a VERY poor girl. Her family has just enough of money to eat and buy a little bit of clothes. Her dad, Daemon Higurashi was placed in a shelter like thing for the homeless, and later on in the story, was told to find and move in his own apartment cause he has **AIDS**. But Kagome doesn't know he has AIDS. Her dad also cares VERY much for her. Kagome's mother Amelia Higurashi also has **AIDS** and Kagome knows too. Amelia cares very much for her daughter Kagome. Amelia is also an achohalic and practically comes home to their home that they share, with the I – do - not – care - for - you grampa, and Kagome's I – care - for –you sister Kikyo, DRUNK everynight. The only reason why they keep the apartment is because Kikyo has a job… Well so does Kagome, but she doesn't get paid much. Kikyo later finds out that she is going blind. Amelia is already going blind and Kagome know too. One day, while Kagome was out looking for her drunken mother, she stumbles along a half –demon named Inuyasha! What will happen to the two of them? What super star does Kagome and Inuyasha become? Please read this heart touching story, find out, and review please. This story is based on a true movie that was based on a true person's life. A girl named Liz Murray lived this life except the part about falling in love.

**CHAPTER 1: MY NAME IS KAGOME HIGURASHI AND THIS IS MY STORY.**

Voice over thing: 'Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 15 years old and I live with my mom, sister, and grampa in downtown NewYork. I want to tell my story because I feel like it will touch the heart and encourage some people. I don't know how it will encourage the people, but I hope it will encourage you in some way. This is my story.'

A midnight black with neon streaks haird women named Kagome was walking down the street to her job, when she stopped by a average sized dog with brownish reddish hair. Kagome unconsoiously bent down and patted the dog on the head. ' I'm going to be late' thought Kagome as she stood up and said " I'm sorry but I don't have anything to eat to give to you. Now be a good little dog and run along." Kagome walked away, without looking for that signals for the dog to follow, leaving a very sad looking dog behind. The dog got up and followed her. ' I don't want another dog to end up like all the others ones.' Kagome thought.

FLASHBACK (10 years ago)

A 5-year-old Kagome was waling down the street looking for her drunken mother when a dog stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Being the child she was, Kagome bent down and picked up the baby (and I mean baby too) chiwawa/ pug looking dog and said, " come on, I'll take you home with me. Then we will live a peaceful life. I'm sure my mom won't mind." Kagome was getting both weird and sad looks form the people she walked passed. Kagome was used to it. She'd get the looks cause of what she wears. Kagome was wearing a plain black t –shirt with black converses, and plain black straight leg paints. A girl who dressed like that…. Who wouldn't get those looks? Kagome finally came to the bar that she was looking for. Big O's bar was the place to ALWAYS go to when her mother went missing. She went inside with the dog in hand and went to her mom who was about to order another daiquiri. " Come on mom. It's time to go home." Kagome sweet angelic baby voice said.

"Okay dear." Amelia said in a sour drunken voice. The bar tender came up to her and asked about the payment. " Put it on my tab" Amelia would always answer. They walked out of the store. Kagome look up at her mom and sensed something was wrong.

" Mom… are you okay?" Kagome asked with worry in her voice. All of a sudden, someone ran past Kagome while pushing her into her mom, which made her fall into the road, which cause the dog to roll/ fall out of her hands. Kagome sat up and found her dog, Bowser, she had named the dog, far away from them. He looked like he was trying to get up but as having trouble doing it. Kagome tried to get up but couldn't. She looked to her left and found her mom laying in the road unousious…. And a bright red car heading toward them! Kagome put her hands on her head, closed her eyes shut tight, and waited for the impact, and thought ' I'm going to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She waited for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and was directly met with a pair of golden/amber orbs, silver hair, and two triangular ears on top the person's head. " Thank you!" she said.

" Feh." Said the stanger. Who was still lying on top of Kagome. Kagome looked to her right and saw her mom still not awake.

' Thank god' Kagome thought. Just then she and the stranger heard a dog shriek. Kagome immediately shot up, which caused the stranger's face to come in contact with her breast for a split second, but paid no mind to it for what she saw broke her heart. There, on the cold road, was a brown chiwawa /pug looking dog (Bowser) covered in blood. A car had run over it! It was still laying on the ground when more cars kept running over it! Crying, Kagome asked the nice boy what his name was.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Tashio. Yours?" Said Inuyasha.

" Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Said Kagome as she starred into his beautiful golden /amber eyes. " Excuse me, but could you help me take my mom back to my house? I can't quite carry her." Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes.

" Sure." Answered Inuyasha. He picked up Amelia, as he asked where she lived and brought her home.

At Kagome's apartment

" Thank you for doing that." Said Kagome in a sweet loving voice. Now that she got the chance, Kagome look at what he was wearing. He was wearing the EXACT something as she was! "Wan be friends?" asked curious Kagome as she stuck out her hand.

" Sure." Said Inuyasha taking her hand and shaking her hand. ' I promise Kagome. You and I will be bestfirneds forever! Thought Inuyasha as golden orbs starred into beautiful midnight black eyes. When Kagome got a-hold of Inuyasha's hand, she hesitated, but then she pulled Inuyasha into her and gave each ear a gentle rub while saying how cute they are! Inuyasha kept on complaining about stupid wenches. Before the day was over, Kagome and Inuyasha got to no each other A LOT better. They shared laughs, memories, thank you's, your welcomes, and… Kagome even got a kiss on the cheek before Inuyasha left.

Flashback over

End chapter 1.

**CHAPTER 2: IT'S BEEN AWILE.**

After that day… Kagome hasn't seen Inuyasha ever since. Kagome soon found herself at the restaurant that she worked at. Calli's restaurant. That was the name of the horrible place. The only reason why she worked there is because she got paid but not much and that was the only place to go to without having to face the people she lived with at home. Kagome walked into the dinner (die – ner) and walked behind the counter, found an apron, and put it on. The manager, Calli, walked up to Kagome.

" Hey Kagome." Said Calli in not so cherry voice. Calli was kinda like a prostitute. Calli was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that had " Fuck you" on the front, and " fuck me" on the back. She was also wearing a VERY SHORT pink skirt with black stripes. The manager looked at what Kagome was wearing. Kagome was wearing a black T –shirt that said 'Got a problem with my attitude? Call 1-800-Kiss-My-Ass' in silver, pink pants, her favorite black converses, and a wrist band that was white with and arrow pointing to the left and said ' stupid' in black. Inuyasha had given that to her as a sign of their friendship. It is the only thing that she has to remember of him. Kagome had long ago found out that she was in love with him. Kagome looked up at her manager.

" Yes mam?" Kagome asked with worry of what was to come.

" Kagome… you are the best employee that I have ever had… but… We are going to have to let you go. We found somebody even better suited for the job… so… get out before I call the cops.

Kagome just stood there… not able to believe what had just happened ' why would she call the cops on me?' was what brought Kagome out of her thoughts. (Confusing I no). " Why would you call the cops on me?" asked Kagome who was still not able to believe she just lost a job.

" The law says that the place you just lost your job from, you are not able to go back in there 'till the next day. Don't ask… I never understood it either." (This is not a real law in the real world.)

"Damn it."

" Tell me about it."

" Well, I guess I should get going before you do." Said a VERY sad Kagome as she walked out the door.. ' Great, now I have to go home and face my grampa.' Thought Kagome as she walked down the street not paying attention where she was going. Or who she bumped into. Kagome bumped into someone and they both fell over with Kagome rolling over the side. When Kagome got up, she saw a very large house. Or if you will, an apartment. When she heard a gasp, she turned her head to the right and also gasped at what she saw. ' Inuyasha' she thought. Kagome got up and helped Inuyasha up and immediately pulled him into a big hug! "Inuyasha! It is you! I thought I would never see you again!" Cried Kagome with tears running down her face.

" Kagome! I can't believe it! It's you! I thought I would never see you again! OH MY GOD! How long has it been? What… 10 years… no make that 10 very long years." Said a very happy Inuyasha! ' God she's still beautiful!' Kagome and Inuaysha were still hugging. Kagome finally came out of the trance and asked where he lived cause she had to go home to her gramps. Inuyasha new she didn't like her gramps and would do anything to get away from him.

" I live right here." Inuyasha said pointing to the apartment right in front of Kagome. " And the best part about it… is… I live all by my self!" Said a happy Inuyasha!

End chapter 2!

CHAPTER 3: MEETING MIROKU.

LAST TIME:

" So…. Inuyasha, where do you live?" asked Kagome.

" Well… I live right here. The best part is, I live alone." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the HUGE apartment. She was… shocked! This was NOTHING compared to her apartment! The huge apartment is red brick on the outer-side, and about at the top, it says ' MIMMIKO'.

' Since when does an apartment have a fancy name like that? Wait a minute… who does this he think he is? Rich?' she thought as she turned her intinton back to Inuyasha, who looked to be lost in his thoughts.

' God! Kagome sure has gotten SEXIER then the last time I saw her!' Inuyasha thought. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. " Huh? Oh yeah. What did you say?" He said as he caught Kagome's hand and held it.

" I said when does an apartment have a fancy name?" she asked. Inuyasha started to laugh a little. "uh. Inuyasha? what's wrong?" Kagome askkedas a very slight heat rose to her cheek.

Finally Inuyasha's laughter setaled down a bit and he was finally able to talk. " well for one thing... this is niot an apatment. this is a hotel. or 'MIMMIKO HOTEL' if you will." Inuyasha tuirned his gaze toward Kagome only to find her looking dumbfounded. Inuyasha smirked inwardly.

" Oh…" Kagome sadi. " Hey, can I get a tour?" asked a hopeful Kagome. She wanted tp see the inside bad.

" Sure." Answerd Inuyasha as he led Kagome in the hotel by the hand. When they got in, he smirked.

What kagome saw stunned her. The iside walls werepainted mixed together sponged blue and pink. It had four big bottom windows, and to the right, there was a christmas tree(sp?) all decorated with beautiful ortaments and a beautiful silver angel with silver wings tipped with light blue at the top. It had raven black hair that coverd her angelic face and shoulders whil she was in a pryaer posstion. Hands clamped together and all. The walls were all decorated with lucious green reefs, lights that shined different color every 5 minutes, and on the windos there was window stickers of snowman, reefs, and santa clause on roofs about to jump down the chimney. Looking straight forward when you walk in the hotel, in the middle, there is a oak desk with on all 3 sides. To the left there was a spiral stair case leading upstairs, with a golden railthe exact sane thing was on the right side of the room, a lady was sitting down at the desk playing a computer game. She had blonde hair, nblue eyes, and pale skin. She had on a black suit. As in black stockings, clicking shoes, knees length black skirt, and a white blouse with a blck jaket over it. Kagome thougth the room was amazing! She keept on circiling the room. " OH MY GOD!!!" Kagome finally said ion a stunned way after coming out of stunness. " It's beautiful!"

" it sure is!" inuyasha siad. ' just like you Kagome' he thought. ' wait 'till she see's the roms' all of a sudden a picture of Kagome laying in his bed, no clothes on, moaning while he was ontoop, also no clothes on, suddenly came to his mind. He could feel himself get horney and get hard. ' um……….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! where in the world did THAT come from!?!!?!?!?!?!?!? Um let's see here…. Oh yeah… just picture miroku in a thong. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! That got rid of it in just 5 secounds!' thought Inuyasha as he grabbed Kagome by the arm, linking their arms together. A light crismon red creeped it's way up to Kagome's cheek. ' she's pretty when she blushes.' He thought. " Come on. I want to show you the rooms." He said and went up stairs. He caught a glincep at Kagome, who was smileing. ' A pure pice of art work' he thought. I what seemed like enternity, really a minute, they reached Inuyasha's room door. " Number 158. This is where I'm staying." He explained. The door was palin white with the number's 158 in black.

" oh.." Kagome said as she walked in the room with Inuyasha following while closing the door behind him. When he turned he smiled. Kagome was just standing therm mouth slightly open, eyes wide open with shock, and just standing there looking dumb. " Wow. It' pretty." Said a stunned Kagome. The room was biig!!!!!!! The walls were painted a light blue edged with alight silver. Also sponged painted. She walked around the fabulous room and found a big bathroom that was painted a light silver edged with a light blue. The carpit floor was a deep maroo. Kaogme bent down and thouched the carpit. " WOW! This will the best velvit carpit to shanme!" exclaimed Kagome. She slowly stood back up. She looked around and found a jakooze like tub, a shower, and a toliet, and a BIG mirror. It looked like those mirror's a movie star would put theire make-up on infront of! After she mutterd a small damn and wow, she walked out and asked about where the kitchen was.

"I'll show you." Inuyasha said. When he waled ino the kitchen he went to the the friged. Leaving Kagome defenseless to the young man that was sitting at the kitchen island.


End file.
